Love is like Hair
by teeheelolhaha
Summary: Tangled with a Hetalian twist! Elizaveta Héderváry, was a young princess who was kidnapped on the day of her birth by a mysterious woman. Raised and educated in a tall tower by the same woman who kidnapped her, she longs to escape the tower and see the world. When a notorious thief comes crashing in, will she finally get her lifelong wish? Starring Male Taiwan and Hungary, Enjoy!


_Love is like hair..._

* * *

Chapter One: Respect your Elders, aru!  
**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei**

* * *

The sun peeked at the world through the clouds, decided that it would appear rather late that morning and overlooked a certain incident that happened at _Quantario Bar_. Five in the morning.

There was a loud crash as a table fell on its sides, broken into two. A man grinned while another one stumbled to get away in fear. The others around them in the bar murmured amongst themselves and retreated back to their seats, avoiding eye contact with the short but scary man who just chopped a wooden table in two with his bare hands. The man dusted his hands and walked up to the bartender.

"A glass of water please" He said, the bartender shook his head.

"You owe me a table, Vincent" The French accented man replied. He had slicked back brownish blonde hair and wore a Prussian blue vest with a black bow tie, quite fancy compared to the bar's interior design, which was woody and messy. Vincent whined.

"But that guy was being a dick! Your eyes at the time said kick him out!"

"I didn't say break one of my tables Vincent" Vincent growled.

"Such a sourpuss, Daniel"

"Don't be such a baby Vincent, now off you go, I heard the palace guards were coming to look for the infamous "Liu Chen", the worst enemy of the kin-"

Daniel didn't get time to finish as Vincent grabbed a bottle of water and some bread before running out of the bar, leaving the door wide open, much to Daniel's distaste.

"Bye Daniel! Thanks for the food!" Vincent said with a piece of bread in his mouth (which fell out of course). Daniel sighed but waved and barked at someone to close the door.

* * *

A yawn escaped a young girl's mouth as she stretched and got out of the warm comfort of her bed. Her long golden blonde hair followed her as well as a white furred cat, who attempted to chase it.

"Knock it off Gilbert" The cat meowed and ran to catch up so that he was walking beside her. The girl smiled and picked up the feline. Holding him close, she walked to the only window of the whole tower like house and looked outside. The sun seeped in from the large window and enhanced the features of her diamond shaped face. Her emerald green eyes scanned the view outside her window as her thin pink lips formed a smile.

"Must be nice to go outside don'tcha think" the cat bounced his head in what seemed like a nod. The two shared a peaceful moment until a yell came from downstairs.

"Elizaveta! Breakfast is ready, don't go around dilly dallying!" Elizaveta sighed but put Gilbert down and yelled back.

"Coming Mother!"

* * *

"Honestly, could you get any slower in waking up? The breakfast is probably cold right now" Elizaveta was greeted by a tall and slightly muscular woman. She had short brunette hair that framed her face and smooth tan skin. Her oval earring dangled from her ears and made chiming noises every time she moved her head. The woman was no other than Elizaveta's foster mother, Berna. She raised the girl by herself and was a strong headed lady. Elizaveta pouted but didn't talk back and instead apologized.

"Sorry mother" The pair sat down to eat and shared little words, but Elizaveta was determined to ask this time, and possibly get her wish.

"Uhm, mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can…you know it's my birthday in a week right?"

"Of course! Mother will get you some new paints! How's that? I heard there's these-"

"That wasn't what I was going to ask" Elizaveta cuts in. The woman's eyes narrowed and glared.

"And just what would you like to ask for then?" Elizaveta gulped under Berna's gaze and her request came out in stutters.

"F-for my twentieth b-birthday, I want to g-go outside" Berna sighed.

"What did I tell you-"

"You could be right there with me an-"

"Don't interrupt me child!" Elizaveta flinched and muttered a quiet sorry.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, I may not be able to protect you and I don't want to lose you, do you understand?"

"Yes mother"

"Good, now come upstairs after you finish, I'll wash the dishes later" Berna gathered her plate and culinary to put in the sink and made her way upstairs.

"What to do Gilbert? I can't go this year either," Elizaveta sniffed, "I really wanted to see the lights up-close this year…"

* * *

"Yao, Im Yong Su, good to see you two!" Vincent greeted two men with an arm slung around each man's shoulder.

"Liu, how many times do I tell you, call me Da Ge! Respect your elders aru"

"Pssh I should call you Gong gong then" Yao fumed while Vincent and Yong Su laughed hysterically before being hit on the head with the back of a sword.

"That hurt Hyung, da-ze~" Yong Su exclaimed while rubbing his bump. Vincent scoffed.

"Killjoy" Yao glared.

"Shut up you two, today we're going to steal the lost princess' crown, and we can't afford to mess up aru" Vincent pouted and looked at his "senior" of whom he would like to ditch one of these days. Yao had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and in Vincent's opinion, he looked so ancient. The man even talked ancient! He was so ditching him today.

* * *

The trio ran for their life as the palace guards, on horses, chased them deeper into the forest.

"You just had to make our presence known, Liu! You freaking dumbass!" Yong Soo complained, still not used to running yet. Especially after the big stolen meal he had before they went.

"Aww but isn't it more fun this way?" Vincent joked. Yao twitched, the brat was too much of a risk taker for his own good. He might actually be captured one of these days. That would be nice, thought Yao, from the bottom of his heart. Nothing good came from a cheeky twenty year old who doesn't respect his seniors.

The trio jumped and changed their route once the palace guards were out of sight and successfully lost them, only then to come face to face with a big huge rock which they later realized was the bottom of a short cliff.

"Help me up, then I'll pull you both" Both Yao and Yong Soo raised their eyebrows and extended their hands.

"Give us the crown first"

"Wha- I can't believe after all we've been through, you don't trust me?" Yao looked at Vincent skeptically.

"The crown" he said more sternly. Vincent slumped his shoulders, pouted and handed the crown over.

Yao instructed Yong Soo to climb on top of him and stand on his shoulders while Vincent climbed on top of them and got to the top of the cliff easily, of course not before "accidently" kicking Yao in the face, then held a certain object up for the two men to see with an ear splitting grin on his face.

"Sorry guys, I need the money for myself" He quickly took off with the crown while Yao had reached his limit.

"When did he- DAMN YOU LIU CHEEEEEN!" he hollered.

Vincent laughed while he ran from now Yao, Yong Soo and the palace guards and stopped only to see a wanted poster of him nailed on a tree. He turned and looked at its contents.

'Liu Chen, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' with a scratch through 'OR ALIVE'. There was also a sketch of him. He had sharp features; his face was angular, surprisingly didn't have a beard for his age and had amber eyes. He was also smirking and had his trademark strand of hair that stuck out from the top of his head. _I look pretty damn handsome_, thought Vincent, until his eyes landed on the certain area above his eyes. Vincent grabbed the wanted poster and ripped it to shreds.

"Can't they get freaking eyebrows right?!"

* * *

_A/N: I know that was kinda short for a first chapter of a series but I just thought it was a good place to stop it C: I still haven't figured out who the king and queen will be, so maybe u can help me? Btw Vincent (Liu Chen) is male Taiwan. He has two names b/c in the movie the guy had two names as well. So his real name is Vincent while his "thief name" is Liu Chen. Berna, the "foster mother" is female Turkey, didn't wanna use Russia b/c let's face it, poor guy is the villain in most stories. I have a game for whoever reads this, guess the Hetalia character for Daniel, the bar guy. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
